forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Solom Ned'razak
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Inverted Tower, Szith Morcane, Deep Wastes, Upperdark, Underdark | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Drow | occupation = Head of the Inverted Tower | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | age = | ageyear = | alignment = Chaotic Evil | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }} Solom Ned'razak ( }}) was a male drow wizard who was the Archmage of Szith Morcane and head of the Inverted Tower. Description Solom was a middle-aged drow with a fine fashion sense and an air of hedonism. He was ruggedly handsome, though not especially muscular, and wore a gold hoop in his left ear. His garb consisted of black trousers tucked into knee-high black leather boots, and a billowing purple shirt unbuttoned halfway down. A fine gold headband (his heaband of intellect) held his long white hair back from his face, and the sleeves of his shirt were tucked into elaborate gold bracers (his bracers of armor) A fine black cloak (his cloak of charisma) completed the ensemble. He smelt of perfume and incense. Personality Ambitious and rebellious, even amid the matriarchal drow of Szith Morcane, Solom had long defied any dilution of his dominance over the Inverted Tower. When speaking with others, he would prefer to deal them from atop his ornate throne, where his authority was made most apparent. The archamge's aim was to one day turn Szith Morcane into a magocracy, like Sshamath, with himself as its undisputed ruler. During Rage of Demons, Solom firmly believed that he would repel the fire giants and recover his home. History During the Silence of Lolth in 1372 DR, Solom Ned'razak witnessed the overthrow of the ruling clerics of Lolth by the Church of Kiaransalee. He took a neutral stance in the coup, siding with whichever side won out. After adventurers sent by Randal Morn from Daggerdale ended the plots of the Church of Kiaransalee in Szith Morcane, Solom decided to set out plans for a permanent magical barrier and cut off his newly acquired outpost from the surface world. During the Rage of Demons, the fire giants of Maerimydra started a war against Szith Morcane, so Solom started working with the alchemist Xaven Tanor'this to create a means to purge the giants of the demonic blood that powered them. However, before Xaven could complete the research, Szith Morcane fell to the giants and Xaven was captured. Later, a fire giant army led by Hledh Hellspawn attacked Szith Morcane, destroying and occupying much of the city. In the end, Solom himself was captured by the fire giant lieutenant Fydor but soon after was freed by an adventuring party hired by Elanil Elassidil. He decided to break the magical barrier and briefly retreated from Szith Morcane. Some time after, Solom Ned'razak retreated to the myconid community of Sporedome and found that Xaven had been sold to the yugoloth Maram il Vass and hired an adventuring party to find and free him. Eventually, the adventurers managed to free Xaven from the yugoloth and took him to Sporedome to meet with Solom. Afterward, Solom sent the adventurers to Maermydra to obtain some samples of fiendish blood to complete the experiment. The adventurers returned with a fiendish fire giant prisoner and with this subject Xaven and Solom successfully completed their research. Later while he was leading the Drow Resistance the mad drow Quil'bryn seemed to have killed him. In truth, Solom recreated his body inside the Inverted Tower. After the successful liberation of Szith Morcane, Solom journeyed to Sporedome so he could join the assault on Maerimydra. During the combined attack on Merimydra, Dorina T'sarran captured Solom and took him to the Shattered Tower. There, the drow priestess manipulated the vengeful silveraiths into draining his soul. References Category:Wizards Category:Archmages Category:Drow Category:Males Category:Rulers Category:Inhabitants of the Inverted Tower Category:Inhabitants of Szith Morcane Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants